Veela, Elves, Werewolves and Triton Oh My!
by Eve's Promises
Summary: What if 5 year students up to 7 year had to take care of some mystical creatures? Who would have known the Professors were going to be Grandparents. And that Mrs. Weasley would be teaching the class on parenting. ON HOLD!
1. Outlines

__

_Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda._

_

* * *

Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Our ministry has been expermenting for the past five years. We have discovered that certain mystical creatures that share some human traits can be tamed to a point that they no longer a threat. All they need is someone to love them not fear them. Such creatures are Veela (nast tempers they got),elves, werewolves (they are starting to be born by ordianary muggles and wizards.), and triton (they like to play nasty tricks). Some are given orphaned, some were given but most were abadon._

_The truth is they all are infants ranging to four months to 10 months. Currently we have one hundered twenty six crying infants. With more coming in by the day!_

_So I would appericate it if you helped._

_Sincerly,_

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge_

_

* * *

Dear Cornelius Fudge,_

_I have an idea. I'm afaird I might have to owl someone with more experince to make it work though. But the infants that are currently overflowing the ministry can stay here. Like a parenting class, just like in muggle schools. That way they'll grow up loved and cared for insted of feared and abused._

_I'm afaird though there aren't enough girls in the school so some of the boys may have to be partnered with another boy. _

_Most of the professors here have absoultely no experince with young childern. So I have been thinking of Molly Weasly and Tonks._

_Please send in any suggestions._

_Dumbledore_

_

* * *

THANK YOU!!_

_I'll be sending them over now._


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: Sames as every other fic's.

No this is not a slash. Just I couldn't figure out what to do with Draco's thugs.

* * *

"Okay its decided the students will be partnered within their houses and three pretend couples per a set of apartments." Proffesor Dumbledore said, the school staff nodded.

"Now that we got that out of the way. How will we make the couples?" Proffessor Sprout half asked. Her question was first met with slience then chaos.

McGonagall watched as the most respected wizards started to shout at each other. Sliently she got out her quill and started writing down names and who they should be with and what type of mystical creature they should get. Abouth thirty mintues later she set her quill down. The sight before her was slightly amusing, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout looked about ready to have a fist fight. She got up sliently and handed her stacks of parchement to Dumbledore. "Thank You Minerva.You may go." Dumbledore said quite pleasently.

Her last glimpse of the staff room was of quills moving at the speed of light.

Hagrid watched enviously as McGonagall left the room. Sighing he glanced at Dumbledore who was sucking on a lemon drop. About an hour later a good sized stack of papers were in front of Dumbledore. "I would like all head of Houses to leave and inform their students of their newest class." Dumbledore said. Said teachers quickly left they staff room.

"The rest of you are stuck with me to figure out the details." Dumbledore said as soon as the others left.

"We could use the room of requirements for the baby materials." Professor Binns said.

"I'm guessing that you want us to figure out what to do with n.e.w.t.s and the breaks they'll be needing, uh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said lightly.

"Baby Sitters." Hagird said suddenly.

"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You said so yourself before this meeting started, no one in this room had experince with infants. So why not have the 'Grandparents' to do it and I'm sure some of the house elves wouldn't mind." Hagrid said smiling.

"Grandparents?" Binns asked.

"He means the head of houses. Yes that would work but we could also inlist the help of the ghosts and poritarts." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"So the school should run slightly normal just a few more complactions and one more class." Flickwick said. Everyone who was left in the room nodded and looked at Dumbledore expectedly.

"I believe we just cover everything sooner than I thought." he said smiling. "We shall be going to the ministry first thing tomorrow morning. We will have breakfast on the way to Hogsmeade to take the train to the ministry. Good Night everyone." He said still smiling as if he knew something amusing the others didn't.

As everyone left the room giving him odd glances he looked at Minvera's stack of Gryfindor names and couplings the first three were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown , and Ginny Weasley and Nevielle Longbottom. The ministry was going to fall apart if the infants took after their adpotive parents. Yes he could see it now prankers everywhere and all of them in Gryfindor. He could hardly wait.


	3. Bloody Chocies

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

There were times that Minvera McGonagall wished she never accpected a teaching job at Hogwarts, this was one of those times. When she had broken the news to her house some fainted others had just stopped moving to look at her to see if she was kidding. Too bad she wasn't. Those that still had color in their cheeks turned to her as if saying there better be anything else. To her horror Potter was among them along with Miss Granger. Maybe she had been mad to partner them together.

"You get to choose two people to be the godparents and such. Just to warn you the head of houses will be acting as grandparents." Professor McGonagall said grimacing. "The rest of the details will be explained later."

In her usual brisk tone she said,"I will anounce your partners. There will be no changing partners." She watched as they all seemed to look threating as they turned towards her and for a moment her fear showed. Ron Weasley grinned, she had no problems remembering he was related to Fred and George.

"Ginny Weasley and Nevielle Longbottom."

"Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown."

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

As she continued her mental list of names she couldn't help but notice they all had the same shocked look on their faces. "We leave in the morning to go to the Ministry of Magic." She said and with that she left the room.

As soon as the portrait swung closed she leaned against the wall to breath. "Scary lot aren't they." The Fat Lady asked.

"They're too bloody smart for their bloody good." she answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Parenting Class." the rest of the Gyrffindors said.

* * *

"Okay we have a chocie a werewolf, elf, veela and a triton. We have to choose two." Hermoine said.

"What is a triton?" Harry asked.

"Its kinda like a mermaid expect the can turn their lower half into legs." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Lets walk around then choose." Harry said.

After walking around a bit and running into Lavender and Ron they final chose a baby werewolf boy and an baby elven girl. Names were much harder considering it was a boy and girl. "You know I like your mother's name and it kinda suits her being an elf and all." Hermione said blushing lightly.

"So now we just need an idea for the boy?" Harry asked.

"Yes but I think we should leave it for later." Hermione said, walking towards the entrance of the long hall.

"Ronald Weasley! The is no way you you are even going to touch our childern!" Lavender shierked.

* * *

I need help with names! And please send in ideas. 


	4. Names and Ages

* * *

"How about Sirrus?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry sat there thinking for a moment before slowly nodding. He gazed the infants they were going to be taking care of for the rest of their two years at Hogwarts. They both looked at him innocently. Lily giggled for Hermione's hair and tried pulling. "Ronald Weasley! The is no way you you are even going to touch our childern!" Lavender shierked.

Babies all over in the hall started to cry and every other couple turned to glare at Ron and Lavender, when they so the most shocking thing. Ron had given the baby triton that Lavender had chosen his wand and the total damage was broken glass and Professor McGonagall having pink hair. "I think I see why Lavender doesn't want Ron to touch 'her childern' if you had done a thing like that I would have skinned you alive." Hermione informed Harry.

"Thanks for the warning Hermione." Harry said nevoursly trying to banish all thoughts of teaching the ten month old werewolf to fly.

"Hey Hermione. Harry. Guess what we got." Without waiting for an answer Ginny went on ahead and told them."We got an elf and a veela. Me and Nevielle have decided to name our elf Cherry Blossom and our veela's name is going to be Springs."

"How old are they?" Harry asked.

"Cherry Blossom is 8 months and Springs is 10 months. How about yours?" Nevielle answered and asked before Ginny could understand what Harry asked.

"Our boy's name is Sirrus. We named him that because he is a werewolf. And our girl's name is Lily, she is an elf too." Harry said.

"How old?" Ginny asked

"Lily is 5 months and Sirrus is 8 months." Hermione said.

They all looked up to see Lavender holding two babies and Ron standing three feet away from her glaring with a red spot on his cheek. "So Lavender what did you and Ron name the babies." Hermione said breaking the akward slience.

"We both decide on Gwradedd Annwn for our triton. It means lake maidens. And for our veela, her name is going to be Leanan Sidhe. Roughly it means 'Irish Lover'." answered Lavender.

"Now students if you and your partner are finished would you please wait on the minister steps and Tonks will pass out the papers explaining your living situations and where and when you will get your childern's stuff. Basicly it goes into detail about this project." Professor Dumbledore said.

As soon as they were outside Tonks gave them the promised papers. She winked at them as she sliped them a map of Hogsmeade and the catsle.

Papers (can't think of what to name them.):

_There will be three couples sharing one set of apartments. There will be 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a decent sized living room. You will be getting the proper equiment, when you get your apartment. Om weekends you will have food delivered to your room. During class house elves or ghosts will 'baby sit.' We will inform you of anything else you need to know._


	5. Sorry! AN

Sorry but I've decided to pass this story on to a different author. Her name is ThistleL - she will be sticking to the basics of the plot but she will be re-writing everything. Within the hour this story will be taken down. The first chapter Veela, Werewolves, Triton Oh My! will be posted (hopefully) before midnight.

Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
